


透过暴雨我们看到星空

by angelwarm, exshipper



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AO3 doesn't count Chinese letters, F/M, M/M, One Shot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwarm/pseuds/angelwarm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exshipper/pseuds/exshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>标题大概基于Fanny  Howe的作品Second Childhood</p><p>译后字数大约4300</p>
    </blockquote>





	透过暴雨我们看到星空

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We See Stars Through The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565295) by [angelwarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwarm/pseuds/angelwarm). 



> 标题大概基于Fanny Howe的作品Second Childhood
> 
> 译后字数大约4300

 

_“嗨，就，就我。天哪。不对，就是开个玩笑，是我。你知道我是谁。我搞不明白我为什么要打电话过来。但我就是打了。你错过了问答之夜。”_

最后一点可怜的睡意从Jensen眼角流下。他打了个哈欠，伸手擦掉它们。

 

_“Danielle_ _老是赢。你能让她别来了吗？开个玩笑。”_

Misha的声音断了，接着是一个清晰可闻的吸气声， _“我不知道……为什么我在做这种事……”_

Misha给他留语音邮件没什么稀奇的，也许反之亦然；但Jensen不知道他这么说是什么意思。是啊，他错过了问答之夜，常有的事。他们找不来临时保姆。

 

 _“……但你知道就好，我要挂了。我累了，J_ _，”_ 一声叹息， _“我们在干什么。我一直不知道我们在干什么。拜。”_

Misha挂断时的拨号音里似乎带着点什么。

 

他的失望，也许。喔，妈的。他居然开始解读这个了。

 

他们的关系从来就不是一个肯定的事，也不稳固。他从楼梯上滑下来，背靠阶梯，手里木质栏杆的触感在下落的过程中变得柔滑。某处有扇窗开着，雨打进来，给屋内披上一层泛着光的薄露。现在到处闻起来都是他的味道；每一处都成了一个暗示。

 

Jensen寂然不动。眼睛一眨不眨地——双手没有一丝颤抖——他又播了一次他的电话。在爱情方面Jensen需要练习，他知道这一点，Misha知道这一点；然而在那个断奏的铃音中，有什么别的听上去很像是终局的东西。

 

“拜托，接啊。”他嘟囔道，两眼被干涩所刺痛，但就是不肯合上。他还不累。他不想这么快就钻到床上去；Danneel不该对付这个。雨声很大。

 

铃声中断了一下。一个粗粝的声音，“你好？”

 

“耶稣，”Jensen站起来，紧张感追随着他的脚踝，他走向窗边，看着雨，“怎么了，Mish？刚才那是什么？”

 

“我只是——”一阵金属的碰撞声。Jensen感到一阵细小的恼怒，藏在他身体里，耳朵在发烫。

 

“你只是——你只是什么？”

 

“我可能，”Misha的笑意透过手机传过来，Misha的笑容总能穿透一切，“我可能有一点点喝醉了。”接着那股子愤怒消散了，也许那根本就不是愤怒，根本不可能是。他磕巴起来，倾身向前，一只手把自己撑在窗台上。Misha在呼吸，雨安静地下，又是一声撞击。

 

“所以你打给我是？”

 

“自然而然。”

 

“还留了个蠢兮兮的语音邮件？”

 

Misha用气音骂了一声，Jensen咬住自己的手指以防笑出声来。“我爱你，”Misha简单地回答，“这让我蠢兮兮的。”

 

Jensen挑起一边的眉毛。这感觉对他起作用，在他心里头推了一把。

 

“那么，你在干什么，孩子？”

 

“哦，”Misha陈述道，“我正打算做点面条。”

 

他听到水龙头旋开又关上。

 

“进行得怎么样？”

 

感觉到Misha的行动，Jensen能想象——软塌塌地，赤着脚，在厨房里蹒跚而行。走廊里的吊灯照出他身体的轮廓。Jensen的手指抽动。他想告诉Misha食品柜里没有面条，但又觉得这事他会发现的——

 

“什么？”Misha呼了口气，好像这是个Jensen需要知道的秘密，“我们没有……面条了。一点也没有。”

 

“没有面条，”Jensen轻轻地说，有什么东西绕住了他的肠子，并不舒坦，让他反胃。“谁家里会没有面条？”他没有提及在他们的上一次采购，Jensen偷翻过塑料袋，把面条拿回了家。

 

“我的家，显然。”他的震惊显而易见。

 

“现在还有什么开着吗？”

 

“开着？”

 

“你知道的，比如，”Jensen揉着脖子后面，“24小时便利店或别的什么。”

 

“我想至少保留，”一扇门关上，一个粗哑的咕噜声，“一些我的——我的自尊。”

 

“什么自尊。”他调笑道。

 

Misha抽了口气，“如果你在这儿，而且如果我有面条，那么，你一点都别想吃上。”Jensen笑起来，轻轻地，对着听筒，不过他更希望自己正对着的是Misha，接着他突然想到他可以这么做。

 

Jensen在有机会深思熟虑之前就把脚伸进了鞋子里。

 

“这不好玩。”Misha暴躁地说。

 

前门漆的是蓝色。Jensen曾试图装作是自己想这么整，然而每个人都直接问那是不是Misha的主意。他对此倒无所谓；但悲哀的是，没有人问过Misha他前庭的那排金色郁金香是不是Jensen的主意。

 

事实上，Misha能用双手做很多很多事，却对园艺无可奈何。Jensen开门进入雨夜的时候努力保持安静。Misha的呼吸平稳下来。

 

“放轻松，Mish。你什么时候开始在乎这种破事了？”

 

“就在刚才，”Misha温和地说，“就在刚才。”

 

雨很冷。但没有止住Jensen由内而外的灼烧——感情推动着他走进暴雨中，漆黑的夜色包围了他，仿佛再没有什么能带来伤痛。

 

“我在外面。”他告诉Misha。他的运动鞋开始进水。

 

“在雨里？”

 

“对。”

 

Jensen什么都看不见。他得知现在在下雨的唯一方式是他衬衫湿透的迅速程度。路灯映出纤细的雨线，银白的，近乎无痕。这让他想到蛛丝，想到那些夏天在后院灌木丛里筑巢的家伙。

 

“上帝，”Misha呼了一口气，“我想你了。”

 

他的深情抚过Jensen的后脖颈。Misha的手机通讯听起来——好像没什么，大概，如果Jensen不是那么了解他。那些关于他认识Jensen最初几个月的嘀嘀咕咕，有关渴望触碰，以及不知为何管牢自己的手会该死的那么难。有时候Misha说话的样子就像Jensen，这让他感到空了出来，在好的方面，仿佛他身体深处的更多部分被挖出来好给他们两人留下空间；盛下他们的重量。

 

“那就是你为什么打过来吗？”Jensen舔了舔嘴唇。雨甜而细。

 

“什么为什么？”

 

“那个语音邮件。”

 

一阵沉默，长到Jensen开始咬大拇指的指甲盖。他想问对方是不是睡着了， Misha沉重的呼吸是他从话筒里听到的全部。

 

“过来吧，”Misha催促道，声音依然低沉，“到我这来，待一会儿。”

 

Jensen笑起来，“现在？”

 

“我们可以做面条。”Misha承诺。

 

“你没有面条。”Jensen提醒他。他开始向Misha的房子走去，心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳。他昨天见过他。他们不该对彼此如此迫切，不该在半夜，但——

 

“我们可以临时准备。”

 

 _不就是因为这个吗？_ Jensen想， _他们想要的不就是这些吗？_

 

“我只是想在外面待一会儿。”他淡漠地回答。两人间从来不会轻易妥协，也许除去某些夜晚，他们七个小时没离开沙发而Misha的嘴在他每次舔进去的时候都尝起来像覆盆子雪糕一样。

 

“好主意，”Misha脱口而出，“也许我该去跑步。”

 

Jensen哼了一声，对他会跑向哪再清楚不过，“那听起来不错，只有你和空荡荡的街道。”

 

“只有我和空荡荡的街道还有我的狼家族。”

 

“你最近见过他们？”Jensen问。他在微笑，舔着每一点掉在他嘴唇上的雨丝。他走到通往Misha家的半路，熟悉的“鸭行道”招牌进入视线。他的心脏又跃动起来，简单的对话似乎不足以平息它。

 

“没有。别跟任何人说。”Misha低语道，Jensen在他说这句话之前就笑了起来，“不过我现在有了私情。”

 

“和另外一条狼？”

 

“和一个牛仔。”

 

“乡村绯闻！”Jensen加快两腿的移动速度，好快点走过黑色的湖面，他有点被吓着了。一道白光划破天际，预示着电闪雷鸣，那条尖锐的裂缝让他越发慌乱。现在是早晨四点，Jensen跑了起来。

 

“我阻止不了。”Misha补充道，听上去倍感压力，“绯闻到哪都跟着我。”

 

“是啊，你是那么的，”Jensen喘着气说，“你知道。”他咽了口唾沫。即使在黑暗里他依然能认出四周街角的轮廓。他快到了。“跑步感觉如何？”

 

“棒极了。”声音突然不知从何处传来。Jensen吃了一惊；他抹了下脑袋但什么都没看见。

 

“也许我会见到你。”Jensen对话筒嘟囔。胸膛起伏着。他突然感到荒谬，在一个雷雨夜，在周二的临晨四点，跑去见一个即使他跟个正常人一样上床睡觉、第二天去上班也依然能见到的男人。

 

显然——决定好的，可能，他们两个人都是——这事的任何一部分都不会变得正常。

 

Misha的声音冲着他脖子响起来，“也许。”

 

他的皮肤剧烈地颤了一下，在他肩部以上，耳朵以下的地方，Misha把嘴贴在上面，给了他一个坚实的见面吻。这是个见面吻因为Misha亲了他两次。两下是你好。三下是再见。

 

Misha亲了三次。

 

“拜。”Misha对话筒说。Jensen听到iPhone屏幕关上的轻微咔哒声。

 

“拜。”他重复道，除了Misha双手搭着的地方他感受不到任何实感，那双手伸进Jensen的睡裤，揉捏着他柔软的肚脐。他关上手机，把它抓在手里。

 

“你湿透了。”Misha责备道，“我喝醉了。“

 

“没错，”Jensen无力地补充，“而且你没有面条。”

 

“唔。”Misha点头，鼻尖一路向上蹭到Jensen的脖子。他把头向后仰靠在Misha肩膀上。手指找到了他下腹部上的毛发，抓挠着它们，爱意地，一如既往。一道闪电划过。

 

Jensen从先前的事回过神来，Misha的手持续摸索着他的皮肤，这在雨里感觉是那么的奇特。自己身后，他在轰隆的雷声里笑起来，“我们真——”又是一声笑。

 

“真……怎么呢，”Misha问，脸上的笑容变得俏皮，“精力充沛？甚至可以说是非同凡响？”Misha转过他的脸亲吻他的下唇，咬了一下，然后舔进去。又一个吻，Jensen挪动着调整两人的位置，Misha从他身后退开。Jensen有点局促地笑了。

 

“我们真他妈老套。”他总结道，用一根食指坚决地示意着他们两个。

 

他举起另一只手开始列那份有关陈词滥调的清单：“下雨，有了。酒醉电话，有了。夜半秘密幽会，有了。”

 

“在所谓私会的时候在所谓的雨里头接吻，有了。”Misha把舌头伸进他牙关里。这闻起来如同青草，如同夏天，只存在于童年最私密的那种。那时的房门还不会锁，整天都是在院子里、或者邻居那度过，汗湿的T恤衫黏着在身上。也许这不仅仅是种感觉，Jensen明白。也许它是来自你身体里的什么东西。他咽了口唾沫。

 

“瞧，”Jensen说，声音微乎其微，“我那么爱你。我会为你做那种蠢事。”

 

他还没怎么能看清Misha脸上的其他部分，除了眼白，还有牙，他把嘴唇拉开。现在他能看到的太多了。Misha眼畔处的皮肤是如此的——柔和，被眼里的蓝光所润泽，当然，不过也因为看到了Jensen。心里又是一阵抽动，Jensen倾身向前，吻上Misha，拇指摩挲着他的下颌。过了一会儿，Misha抱住他，舌尖熟悉又温暖。

 

Misha退开，“你上床前吃了什么？”

 

“什么？”Jensen的眉毛拧在一起，有点茫然，“呃——冰淇淋。”

 

“我能尝到它的味道，”Misha狂热地靠近，“我喜欢那个。”

 

Jensen任由自己被拉过去。他亲了Misha两次，每一次都很简短且带有目的性。当他咬上他的下巴，Misha缩了缩鼻子。“别这样。”他责备道。现在，雨已经几乎听不见了。

 

“想进来坐会儿吗？”Misha问。这是个蠢问题。Misha已经推着他向后走去，而Jensen——天知道为什么——也信赖他带着自己一路倒退，直到两腿后面幢到了前门的门廊。

 

“那是个蠢问题。”Jensen回道，在Misha鼻子上细密地亲吻，“我当然会进去。我可不是无缘无故就跑到这来的。”

 

“好吧，牛仔。”他听到Misha呢喃。

 

他们走向Misha的房子——诚然，离他们先前站着的地方只有一个街区的距离。房子和它们的前灯在道路两旁排列着，都是灯笼，为了讨任性的孩子们喜欢。

 

Misha把他转过来，示意他先上台阶；但Jensen停住了。

 

“你先，孩子。”他温柔地说。这称呼让Misha猛地低下了头。

 

明天他们不会告诉任何人这事发生过。如同那次他们开车去邻近的州又刚好在早餐前赶回来。这些都是小小的冒险，而他们就这么保持着。通过这种方式他们就可以把他们自己塞进后口袋里随身携带，记着那些困难的时刻，当他们想去兜风但条件不允许的时候——想在雨里跑步，但天色太晚或者还不够晚的时候。

 

不同之处在于这给他们的联系上了一道保证。即使哪天某种微妙的爱情消失了，Jensen能肯定他们所拥有的这些依然会完好无损。那种感情不会褪色。那种想要在特定情境下见到对方的欲望也不会止步。

 

他看着Misha走上最高一级台阶，浸湿的T恤将他背部的线条勾勒得越发明显。翅膀在那里会很合适，也理所当然。

 

Misha终于站到门廊上，他转过身来看向Jensen，两眼温和点缀着情意，头部浸染在黄色的光线中。

 

-fin-

 

 


End file.
